kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mestre Xehanort
Xehanort é o principal antagonista do homônimo "Saga Xehanort". Um mestre que ensinou Ventus a usar a Keyblade, Mestre Xehanort acredita que a escuridão e a luz deve existir em perfeito equilíbrio, e por esta razão, ele procura conquistar o Kingdom Hearts e recriar o mundo de acordo com seus desejos. Através de suas muitas encarnações diferentes, incluindo Terra-Xehanort, seu Heartless, Ansem, Caçador da Escuridão, e seu Nobody, Xemnas, Xehanort é responsável por uma série de eventos que ameaçam repetidamente os mundos com a destruição, incluindo o lançamento em massa de Heartless no reino da luz e da criação dos Nobodye da Organização XIII. Ele também trouxe tragédia para muitos que cruzaram seu caminho, incluindo Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus e Aqua. Jovem Xehanort adquiriu a capacidade de viajar através do tempo de Heartless o seu próprio futuro, e ele é usado para manipular eventos para que os planos de seu próprio futuro viria a ser concretizadas. Como os membros do original Organização XIII, nome Xehanort contém a letra "X", juntamente com os anagramas "Outro" e "Sem Coração" (No Heart). Entradas no Diário ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' 'Mestre Xehanort' Um dos verdadeiros Mestres e um conhecido de longa data do Mestre Eraqus. Ele está conectado com o menino mascarado, e abriga uma agenda escondida. Ao contrário de Mestre Eraqus, Xehanort acredita escuridão não precisa ser rejeitada se ela pode ser controlada. 'Desconhecido' Uma figura misteriosa, cujas origens, identidade e propósito não são claras. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' 'Mestre Xehanort' Um ex - Mestre da Keyblade cuja obsessão com a Guerra Keyblade o levou a dar o seu coração a escuridão. Ele tentou forjar a χ-blade e desencadear outra Keyblade War, mas três jovens detentores da Keyblade pôr um fim a ele. Agora, ele revelou seu objetivo final: criar a verdadeira Organização XIII e infundir seu coração em todos os seus membros. 'Jovem Xehanort' Xehanort em seus primeiros anos. Ele viajou no tempo para guiar Sora para um destino medonho. História 'Antes de ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep thumb|left|Xehanort conversando com Ansem, seu futuro Heartless.Xehanort cresceu em Destiny Islands, e quando jovem, ele recebeu uma visita por seu próprio futuro Heartless, Ansem, que concedeu a ele o poder de atravessar o tempo e encarregou-o com a recolha de 12 outras encarnações-se de todo o tempo. Depois de realizar as suas funções no futuro, Xehanort voltou ao seu lugar adequado no tempo e abandonou suasthumb|Xehanort quando jovem. memórias do futuro, mantendo o desejo de viajar para outros mundos. Ele acabou encontrando uma maneira de sair do seu mundo em casa e chegou à Land of Departure, onde ele encontrou um Keyblade Master. Sob este mestre, ele começou a treinar como um portador da Keyblade, junto com seus alunos Eraqus e outros colegas, que Xehanort eventualmente, tratava como um irmão. O Mestre ensinou os dois caminhos da Keyblade e que o seu papel como detentores Keyblade era proteger os mundos da luz das trevas. No entanto, esta resposta não foi satisfatória para Xehanort, e muitas vezes ele visitou outros mundos sem permissão para aprender mais. Inicialmente, Xehanort usava uma Keyblade Armor durante suas viagens, para proteger-se da escuridão entre os mundos, mas acabou descartado e procurou controlar a escuridão, acreditando que, se ele conseguiu, ele não precisaria de sua armadura de proteção. Eventualmente, tanto Eraqus e Xehanort se tornaram Mestres da Keyblade, e Eraqus foi escolhido como o sucessor do Mestre. O recém-intitulado Mestre Xehanort estava livre para assumir aprendizes de sua autoria para treinar, e ele viajou o mundo livremente. Como ele viajou, Xehanort obteve vasto conhecimento sobre Keyblade lore, os Heartless, e os mistérios da Guerra das Keyblades e Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort chegou a acreditar que a escuridão e a luz foram feitos para estar em thumb|Xehanort contando sobre a X-blade para Eraqus. equilíbrio, mas a "tirania" da luz havia destruído grande parte da escuridão e mudou esse equilíbrio. Ele, portanto, resolvido a obter o poder de Kingdom Hearts, para que ele possa criar um mundo em equilíbrio. Para esse fim, ele procurou recriar a lendária χ-blade e começar uma nova Guerra das Keyblades. Por esta altura, no entanto, Xehanort começou a envelhecer, e ele criou um plano para usar sua Keyblade para extrair seu próprio coração e transferi-lo para um corpo mais jovem para prolongar sua vida até suas ambições fossem cumpridas. Em um ponto, Xehanort discutiu suas idéias sobre a Guerra das Keyblades com Eraqus, que tentou dissuadi-lo de arriscar um novo apocalipse para o propósito de ganhar conhecimento. Quando Eraqus tentou pará-lo pela força, Xehanort usou seu poder das trevas para afastá-lo, deixando cicatrizes no rosto de Eraqus. thumb|left|Mestre Xehanort criando Vanitas a partir do coração de Ventos.Eventualmente, Xehanort encontrou Ventus, que ele assumiu como um aluno. Encontrar Ventus inadequado para transferir seu coração, ele decidiu usar o menino em seu plano para criar a χ-blade. Depois de não conseguir estimular a escuridão Ven durante um exercício de treinamento no Badlands, Xehanort forçosamente extraiu a escuridão de seu coração, criando Vanitas. Coração de Ven foi seriamente danificado no processo, e Xehanort trouxe para Destiny Islands para morrer em paz, mas Ven mostrou sinais de recuperação depois de seu coração ligado com o do Sora recém-nascido. A fim de reforçar a luz do coração de Ven e mantê-lo separado de Vanitas, Xehanort o trouxe para Eraqus e pediu que ele tomasse cuidado de Ventus e treiná-lo como um portador da Keyblade. Suas esperanças eram de que a dedicação Eraqus para a luz no coração de Ventus crescer e tornar sua força igual a força de Vanitas, para que eles pudessem um dia lutar uns contra os outros, forjando a χ-blade. Apesar de como eles se separaram, Eraqus prontamente aceita pedido de Xehanort, tendo Ventus como aprendiz, para ser treinado junto com Terra e Aqua. Enquanto estava lá, Xehanort percebe o desejo de Terra pelo poder, e ele decide fazer de Terra, seu novo corpo. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Alguns anos mais tarde, Mestre Eraqus convida Mestre Xehanort para ir a Land of Departure para testemunharthumb|Mestre Xehanorth incentivando Terra a aproveitar sua escuridão. Terra e Aqua tornando-se Mestres da Keyblade. Xehanort aceita, mas ele sugere que Terra tem o potencial das trevas e sugere a Eraqus que administre um Mark of Mastery para os dois aprendizes. Durante o exame, Xehanort sutilmente utiliza a escuridão para afetar as esferas de luz e escuridão prejudicando Terra durante seu treino com Aqua. Ao final do exame, Eraqus nomeia Aqua como uma Keyblade Master, dizendo Terra que ele não conseguiu manter sua escuridão em cheque. Enquanto isso, Xehanort sai do prédio, passando por Vanitas, que lhe diz que a chave para atrair Terra longe de casa é Ventus. Lá fora, Xehanort diz a Terra que ele não deve temer sua escuridão, e que ele deve aprender a canalizá-la. Ele então sai através de um Corredor das Trevas, tornando-se indisponível quando Eraqus tenta contatá-lo sobre a ameaça Unversed. Mestre Eraqus entrega como tarefa para Aqua e Terra, lutar contra os Unversed e localizar o Mestre Xehanort, enquanto Vanitas manipula Ventus para seguir Terra. thumb|left|Mestre Xehanort se oferece para levar Terra como seu aprendiz.Durante suas viagens, Mestre Xehanort encontra Maleficent a fada máligna, e ele lhe informa sobre a existência de outros mundos, as Princesas do Coração, e Kingdom Hearts. Ele também diz a ela que a Keyblade é necessário ter corações dos outros, e avisa a ela que um dos três detentores Keyblade que iria para o seu mundo. Algum tempo depois, Mestre Xehanort convocação Terra para o Keyblade Graveyard, onde ele lhe conta sobre Vanitas e sua conexão com os Unversed. Ele explica que ele criou Vanitas após Ventus sucumbir a escuridão em um acidente de treino, e ele pede a Terra parar Vanitas para ele, sugerindo que ele o atraia para Radiant Garden, a cidade da luz. Depois de chegar a Radiant Garden, Terra localiza Mestre Xehanort caminhando para o castelo da cidade, mas ele está sendo seguido por um Unversed gigante. Xehanort começa uma aliança com Braig, e encena um seqüestro, a fim de manipular Terra para usar a escuridão. Braig enfrenta Terra na batalha, e Terra acidentalmente, ao usar sua escuridão, deixa cicatrizes rosto Braig e obrigando-o a fugir. Xehanort consola o Terra perturbado, oferecendo-se para levá-lo com ele, para que juntos possam buscar um equilíbrio entre a luz e as trevas juntos. Ele diz: "Mestre Terra" para continuar sua viagem e sua busca por Vanitas. Depois de Terra deixar Radiant Garden, Braig tenta ferir Mestre Xehanort, furioso por ter sido criados "danos colaterais", mas Xehanort facilmente obriga-o a recuar. Quando Braig faz observações que um rosto marcado é melhor do que um coração perdido, Xehanort revela que Terra é incapaz de roubar um coração, o que implica que ele mesmo foi quem roubou o coração de Aurora. Mais tarde, Mestre Xehanort pede a Vanitas para raptar Mickey Mouse como um meio de atrair Ventus para o thumb|Xehanort revelando suas intenções a Ventus.Keyblade Graveyard, onde ele revela a Ventus a verdade sobre seu passado e seus planos para criar a χ-blade. Ele acrescenta que o Mestre Eraqus impediu Ventus de se aventurar longe da Land of Departure, a fim de impedir a criação da X-blade, e que ele nunca confiou Ventus o suficiente para dizer-lhe a verdade. Xehanort convoca um vórtice escuro que envia Ven à Land of Departure, esperando que ele enfrentasse Eraqus. Ele então chama Terra com ele, dizendo-lhe que Ven ia para enfrentar Eraqus por conta própria, e que teme pela segurança de Ven. Ele envia Terra depois de Ventus, Terra e chega a tempo de proteger Ven, joga-o através de um portal de segurança, e derrotas Eraqus na batalha. Embora Terra e Eraqus se arrependam de suas ações, Xehanort aparece e aplica o golpe final contra Eraqus, que se dissolve em luz nos braços do Terra. Revelando suas verdadeiras intenções para a Terra, para ele sucumbir à escuridão, Xehanort diz Terra para voltar para o Keyblade Graveyard, onde ele vai ver Ventus e Aqua atender seus fins. Ele, então, convoca sua Keyblade e a usa para liberar a escuridão na Land of Departure, destruindo completamente o mundo deixando somente as ruinas do castelo, antes de partir. thumb|left|Xehanort enfrenta Terra.Após Terra, Ventus, e Aqua viajarem para os restos de Land of Departure novamente, eles encontram o Young Xehanort deslocado através do tempo, que esconde sua identidade, mantendo-se o capuz. Depois que ele é derrotado, ele parte mais uma vez através do tempo. Terra, Ven e Aqua chegam ao Keyblade Graveyard, onde o Mestre Xehanort e Vanitas enfrentar os três detentores da thumb|Mestre Xehanort abre o caminho para Kingdom Hearts.Keyblade. Xehanort usa sua magia imensa para alterar o cenário, convocando falésias gigantes e criando um fluxo rotativo de Keyblades abandonadas que persegue os três amigos. Terra é derrubado sobre o penhasco onde está Xehanort, Ventus tenta atacá-lo por trás, mas Xehanort instantaneamente se move para trás Ven e agarra-o pelo capacete de sua Keyblade Armor. Terra é batido para fora do penhasco pelas Keyblades voando enquanto Xehanort congela Ventus e deixa-o cair do penhasco. Xehanort, então, cria uma esfera de magia que ele lança a sobrecarga nuvens, convocando Kingdom Hearts no céu. Terra retorna ao topo do penhasco e se depara com Xehanort e Vanitas, mas Xehanort logo envia Vanitas para combater Ventus, deixando Xehanort e Terra para lutar um-a-um. Xehanort usa a escuridão, e Terra com sucesso derrota o seu velho Mestre. Enquanto a batalha entre Ventus e Vanitas no forjamento do χ-blade, Xehanort usa sua Keyblade para extrair seu próprio coração e implantá-lo noTerra, declarando seu voto para sobreviver para ver os resultados da Guerra das Keyblades. Terra-Xehanort torna-se a nova encarnação de Xehanort, com seu corpo velho desaparecendo em um banho de luz, com um sorriso triunfante. Blank Points ''' thumb|left|Conversa entre Mestre Xehanort e Terra no coração do novo Xehanort.Mestre Xehanort e Terra continuam a disputa sobre o domínio interno dentro do Xehanort. Apesar da insistência de Xehanort que em breve subsumir coração de Terra pelo seu próprio, o Terra continua confiante de que ele vai ganhar mais e eventualmente expulsar Mestre Xehanort. Xehanort percebe que Terra está abrigando o coração do Mestre Eraqus, o que pode permitir-lhe resistir a sua escuridão por mais tempo do que ele esperava. No entanto, Xehanort serenamente aponta que ele tem muitos outros planos que ele deve possuir o controle sobre o corpo de Terra. ''Entre Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts II Prevendo que a união Ventus e Vanitas poderá deixar de criar com êxito a χ-blade, Mestre Xehanort tinha organizado uma série de volta planos: Braig um dos confiáveis guardas de Ansem o Sábio, assumiu o papel de conselheiro e companheiro para Terra-Xehanort, que tinha perdeu suas memórias depois de sua luta com Aqua. Com a orientação de Braig, Xehanort novamente começou a fazer experiências sobre a natureza do coração e da escuridão, na tentativa de remover o senso de auto. Os dois recrutaram outros aprendizes de Ansem para ajudar em sua pesquisa, que levou à libertação em massa de Heartless para o Radiant Garden. Tendo banido Ansem o Sábio para o reino das trevas, os aprendizes continuar seus experimentos até perderem seus corações a escuridão. Terra-Xehanort, recuperando o uso de sua Keyblade, retira o coração Braig de si mesmo, em seguida, dá o seu coração para escuridão, criando o seu Heartless, Ansem, Caçador da Escuridão, e sua Nobody, Xemnas. Ansem e Xemnas, cada um realiza uma parte do plano de Xehanort Mestre de: Ansem manipula Malévola em reunir sete corações de pura luz, enquanto Xemnas e o Nobody de Braig, o Xigbar, criaram a Organization XIII, com a intenção de transforma seus membros em vasos de coração para o Mestre Xehanort. No entanto, antecipando-se que os membros da Organização provaria inadequados como vasos, Ansem, sem um corpo, viaja de volta no tempo e aborda Xehanort em sua juventude. Ele concede a ele a capacidade de avançar no tempo e as tarefas lhe com a recolha de muitas encarnações de ele mesmo ao longo do tempo. Enquanto isso Ansem e Xemnas cada tentativa de obter o poder de Kingdom Hearts. Ansem, manipulando o Heartless em consumir os corações de muitos mundos, cria Kingdom Hearts nas profundezas de End of the World dos corações perdidos, enquanto Xemnas, por ter Roxas e Xion coletando corações do emblema Heartless, e mais tarde por manipular Sora a fazer o mesmo, cria Kingdom Hearts no céu acima de The World That Never Was do coração das pessoas. No entanto, seus planos são contrariados por Sora e seus amigos. Kingdom Hearts coded ' ' thumb|left|Yen Sid adverte Mickey sobre o renascimento iminente do Mestre Xehanort.Quando Mickey retorna para Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid explica que a destruição de Ansem e Xemnas conduzirá inevitavelmente a ressurreição do Mestre Xehanort. Refletindo que Xehanort terá deixado a si mesmo muitos caminhos a tomar e enigmaticamente sugerindo que pode haver mais de um de Xehanort de enfrentar, Yen Sid instrui Mickey para convocar Sora e Riku para a torre para fazer o exame Mark of Mastery. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' thumb|left|Xehanort encontra Sora em La Cité des Cloches.Jovem Xehanort se desloca no tempo com sucesso reúne outras encarnações-se de ao longo do tempo, até que eles totalizam 12, incluindo ele próprio e o Mestre Xehanort mais velho. No início do exame Mark of Mastery de Sora e Riku, Ansem desencarnado aparece, em sua aparência vestida. Ele faz com que Sora a ser marcado com o Sigil Recusante, permitindo que ele seja monitorado e guiado através dos Mundos a dormir pelo Jovem Xehanort e seus companheiros. Ele aparece antes de Sora e Riku em vários mundos, muitas vezes acompanhado por uma Ansem ou Xemnas. Eles zombam dos dois, Sora sobre seus laços desconhecidos com os corações dos outros, Riku sobre seu passado obscuro, e ambos sobre ser presos em seus sonhos. Jovem Xehanort escolhe fazer Sora o décimo terceiro corpo para o coração do Mestre Xehanort, já que Riku tinha desenvolvido uma resistência a escuridão. Eventualmente, Sora é trazido para World That Never Was, onde Xigbar explica como a sua jornada tinha sido manipulada o tempo todo, e o Jovem Xehanort mergulha Sora em um sono profundo, mostrando-lhe as ilusões de seu próprio passado. Sora então sonha com muitas pessoas ligadas a ele, e quando ele persegue os fantasmas em seu sonho, ele cai mais profundo sono. Eventualmente, ele confronta Xigbar e Xemnas, que lhe revelam o verdadeiro propósito da Organização XIII e admitem que Nobodys podem regenerar seus corações ao longo do tempo. Embora Sora derrote Xemnas, a luta o enfraquece a ponto de que ele não pode escapar de seu sono profundo. Jovem Xehanort reaparece antes dele dormir, e ele diz a Sora como eles tinham manipulado sua jornada. Como Sora cai inconsciente, Xehanort informa que ele vai se tornar o décimo terceiro membro da nova Organização XIII. Riku tenta encontrar Sora no The World That Never Was, eventualmente, derrotar Ansem e voltar para o mundo real. Ele acompanha Sora para o Castle That Never Was, onde ele encontra Sora na sala em que a organização se reúne. Jovem Xehanort chega e impede Riku de chegar perto de Sora, e ele diz-lhe sobre o verdadeiro propósito da Organização XIII como recipientes para o coração de Xehanort, bem como o seu papel no que reúne membros de todo o tempo, e sua escolha de Sora como o décimo terceiro membro. Os membros atuais aparecem, mas antes de Mestre Xehanort se materialize totalmente, Mickey chega e congela a área com um feitiço Stopza. No entanto, Mestre Xehanort possui o corpo re-encarnado de seu irmão mais novo , o que lhe permite mover-se e convocar uma Keyblade. Jovem Xehanort enfrenta Riku em batalha, mas Riku finalmente prevalece. O congelamento tempo passa, e Mestre Xehanort revive totalmente no mais alto trono, enquanto Jovem Xehanort toma o seu lugar a outro. en:Xehanort fr:Maître Xehanort de:Meister Xehanort es:Maestro Xehanort it:Xehanort (Maestro Keyblade) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Keyblade Masters Categoria:Inimigos de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep